


Wanting You

by AlovVera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom!Jaiden, Bottom!Oasis, Did I mention there will be QUIRKS?!, F/F, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Top!Elaine, Top!Kara, Useless Lesbians, dumb dumbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlovVera/pseuds/AlovVera
Summary: Jaiden and Kara fall slowly in love. Elaine isn't much help with that.. *winky face*Jaiden is going through a divorce with Apple (Aubrey).There will be quirks! You'll find them out as you read.Jaiden and Oasis are definite bottomsKARA and Elaine are definite topsOriginal characters, Original work.I have no idea what I'm doing so I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Elaine Windsor/Oasis White, Jaiden Martin/Aubrey Greener, Jaiden Martin/Kara Riddle





	1. Starting Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria Alaniz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maria+Alaniz).



Jaiden knew it wasn’t possible. Her boss? Really? She was younger than her for one thing. And who would want to be with a twenty five year old with mental issues? I mean.. Going through a whole divorce… What could be worse to find attraction during?

She also knew that she found the boss… really… really… attractive.

As Elaine, her coworker, had recalled her saying.

[She’s so charming.. That smirk of hers could sweep me off my feet.]

Jaiden had come into work today, rubbing at the back of her head in nervousness. It was her first full day at the job. And she knew it was going to be completely crazy. Especially since she worked for a movie company.. Organizing and planning was all she did everyday. But the people there were what made it crazy.

“So when are you gonna tell her?” Elaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Elaine had been watching like a hawk. Every moment she could glance over at the boss and Jaiden, she would.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Jaiden replied, almost dryly.  
“Yes you do! Don’t lie to me! I saw the look in your eye when you got hired yesterday!” Elaine scoffed. It was true, Jaiden was bouncing off the walls when she noticed she was hired… especially for her dream job.  
“What does it matter to you anyways?! I’ve been busy with personal life! I don’t have time for a silly crush…” Jaiden retorted, staring into Elaine’s indigo eyes. She knew there was mischief in there, but she didn’t say anything about it.  
“I’ll talk to you later, Elaine..” Jaiden sighed, all until she heard Elaine say  
“HAVE GOOD SEX.” Jaiden jumped, eyes wide.  
“WE ARE IN PUBLIC.”

Jaiden was on the top floor, down the hall and to the left of the boss’ room. Jaiden knew her name… Kara. Kara Riddle. She was famous, of course. Lots of money and a whole business to her name.  
So when she was stopped in the hallway by a voice that was seemingly hers, she looked almost shocked.  
“Good morning, Miss Martin.” Good thing she used the right word. ‘Miss’. She melted at the voice she heard, turning around slowly. Being in a dress that constantly hiked up was a problem. Especially for Miss Riddle’s untrained eyes. 

“Did you need me?” Jaiden asked, eyebrows raised. She never talked to her boss in past jobs… so this was something.  
“Yes actually, meet me in my office in five?” The Riddle asked.

“Yes ma’am.”


	2. Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine is NOT a bottom....

Jaiden was surprised to see that Kara kept her office clean. She walked in without hesitance, sitting down on the chair at the other side of the desk.

“As I said, good morning, Miss Martin.” Kara hummed out, her feet kicked up on the desk. Which wasn’t professional… she must be quite comfortable with her.  
“You will be working with Miss Elaine and Miss Oasis for your first project.. I hope it works well for you.” Kara stared into Jaiden’s eyes, and Jaiden stared right back… her breath caught in her throat. She was staring for what seemed like hours…  
“I suggest you go see what they will have for you..” Kara muttered, clearing her throat and finally looking away. Jaiden had leaned forwards in that time without thinking, still caught staring.  
“Y-Yes ma’am.”

“Soooo… have you gotten that good sex yet?” Elaine asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“N-No of course not! We just met!” She growled out, nudging Elaine irritably.  
“Awww.. come on! Fine.. I’ll let you off this time because we still need to find Oasis.” Elaine said, though stopped in her tracks when seeing who that supposedly was.  
“Dark.. skin.. pink.. lips.. beautiful.. smirk.. AH--” Elaine grunted out, covering her face with embarrassment. Jaiden snickered, nudging her again, this time more teasingly.  
“Awww… Now I get to tease you about having a crush!” Jaiden giggled when she was smacked on the arm.  
“Sh-Shut up!” Elaine whimpered, hiding behind Jaiden. Oasis walked towards the two, almost in a catwalk.  
“Hi you two… did anyone get the memo of what our project is..?” Oasis asked, to which Elaine nodded.  
“I-I did!” She squeaked, nodding quickly. Oasis laughed, patting her head.  
“Well aren’t you just the cutest little thing?” She said, giggling. It was true. Elaine was quite short. But so was Jaiden.. But Elaine? Shorter.  
“I am not cute!” She scoffed, though she pressed into Oasis’ hand when she started petting her. Jaiden snickered,  
“She likes it behind the ears. Like a puppy.” She said, to which Elaine tried to attack her with slaps for. Oasis raised an eyebrow, scratching behind her ear as told. Which made Elaine hum out a quiet  
“Yes--” With her eyes barely open. Oasis blushed furiously, turning away and taking back her hand in embarrassment.  
“I-I’ll… keep that in mind--” She said, swallowing. Jaiden snickered,  
“You just might be the person to bring out the bottom in Elaine.” As she began to sprint down the hall, running from Elaine. 

“I AM NOT A BOTTOM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeyyy Thanks for reading! The chapters will get longer from here on out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
